


【超蝙】表白被打断的后果

by FalseLover



Series: 剧情文合集 [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 绝权和领主的脑洞二合一，自我感觉HE。有灰蝙但不是白灰也没有平行世界。每次搞领主都要先给沃利上个香，愿他在神速力空间有吃有喝一切安好OVO2020.7.18首发随缘居、LOFTER，存档。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Lord Superman (Justice Lords Universe)/Bruce Wayne, 超蝙 - Relationship
Series: 剧情文合集 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913974
Kudos: 5





	【超蝙】表白被打断的后果

1  
他本该早点发现异常的。  
超人与蝙蝠侠的相识从一开始就不对劲。回想起来，布鲁斯不敢相信自己就那么轻易地给了一个外星人信任——是的，信任，对蝙蝠侠来讲多难得的词汇。可布鲁斯就是只凭着几打资料便选择了和超人合作，还在之后放任他插手哥谭，甚至容忍他接触罗宾。  
这不正常。  
蝙蝠侠总觉得自己对超人有种超乎寻常的感情，他对超人那极高的接纳度和极低的防备心简直与生俱来，在第一次见面，啊不，第一次耳闻便心生亲切。而更奇怪的是，他们那奇迹般的默契与熟稔此前竟没能激起蝙蝠侠丝毫的警惕，好像超人与蝙蝠侠是天生的搭档无可置疑。同时，超人似乎也有这种感觉且接受良好。  
有不少细节曾暗示其中的异样，最该引起他注意的就是那场酒会……  
超人一直对他作为布鲁西的夸张表演颇有微词，蝙蝠侠很清楚，那个天真的小镇男孩坚称蝙蝠侠是一个英雄，不论他的哪个身份都不该承受强加的污名。但是哥谭与大都会不同，一个正直的大都会记者绝非仅有，但一个正直的哥谭富豪？随便一个小混混都能在他和蝙蝠侠之间添个大大的等号。  
而说回酒会，那是一场布鲁西宝贝为慈善活动召开的晚宴，彼时他揽着三两个封面女郎打发了记者，正手持韦恩家的特供香槟和宾客们胡言乱语，不经意地抬眼时却发现二楼窗外超人漂浮的影子。  
“……抱歉，我大概需要醒醒酒了。”布鲁斯摇摇晃晃地把空杯放在侍者的托盘里，一手扶住额头踉跄几步，在调笑声中跌跌撞撞地闪出了人群。  
他走上露台时超人已经结束了那比信号灯低调不了多少的召唤，老老实实地藏进了厚重帘幕的阴影里，布鲁斯装作吹夜风的样子，微微侧头，“出什么事了？”  
“你知道你可以不去和那些人逢场作戏的。”  
“我们讨论过这个问题。”布鲁斯瞥向视野边缘那一缕倔强的小卷毛，“现在说正事。如果不紧急的话我还得回去。”  
超人沉默了一会，然后说：“我们本可以帮助人们更多一些，终止他们无意义的争斗，彻底结束罪犯们的游戏循环，我们可以不再费心隐瞒身份的，蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯都能自由、最大化地做出贡献。”  
“——你不是超人，”布鲁斯猛然回过身抓向帘幕，“你是谁？”他的手指却直接穿过了黑雾，那个形如超人影子的东西轻飘飘地贴到他面前，“我就是超人。”  
“布鲁斯？”发现布鲁斯突然离场的克拉克找了过来。  
“抓住他！”布鲁斯喊道。  
“不是这一次。”影子往克拉克脚下一扑，融进了真正的阴影里。  
“发生了什么？”克拉克吓得原地起飞，但马上就被布鲁斯拽了下来。  
布鲁斯揪着小记者的领口给他披好皮，“他自称超人而且知道我的身份，有什么思路吗？”  
2  
那次宴会之后超人和蝙蝠侠又遇见过几次影子怪。一个非常了解他们且致力于让他们走向极端的家伙，就算暂时没表现出什么攻击性也该是蝙蝠侠重点防范的对象，但卢瑟成为总统之后的各种小动作牵扯了他们大半的注意力，神出鬼没的影子被放在了一边。  
并且，超人也没有把所有事情都告诉蝙蝠侠。  
“你爱他。”  
超人早就学会了无视，相比起捣蛋鬼，一个没有实体的话痨也不是那么难应付。  
“我们都知道，蝙蝠侠的披风下只是一个普通人，他没有钢铁之躯，也不会快速治愈。你能看见那些伤疤和断裂过的骨骼，不需要多无敌的外星人，只要几个受过强化的人类都能让他重伤，甚至街头混混，如果哪天他没能躲过一颗最普通的子弹，砰，你什么都做不了。”  
超人控制不住地反驳，“他已经战胜了那些罪犯，而我会照顾他的身后。”  
“但你没办法一直关注他。”影子滑到他面前，“这世界上总有那么多危险，而蝙蝠侠从来就不擅长照顾自己。你们把那些罪犯关了又放，世界可曾因此安全？我在跟你讨论一个更好的世界。”  
“更好的世界？正义联盟是在帮助人们，不是教训更不是管理他们，”超人抬起头认真地辩论，“你说的那些不是我们该做的，也不会是人们希望的。”  
“如果你真的爱他，如果你真的爱这个世界，你就该知道，跟他们的安危比起来，这种问题根本不在讨论范围内。人们希望的未必是他们真正需要的。”影子又一次消失，“你总会认识到这一点的。”  
以一种极其惨烈的方式。  
闪电侠死于卢瑟之手，他们的挚友死于阻止犯罪，一个年轻的英雄死于他人恶念——而一向信仰正义的他们甚至得不到正义的回应。  
“你看。”那个阴魂不散的影子冒出来，“这就是所谓人们希望的。”这一次他胸有成竹地伸手，“我肯定这里有些你一定会感兴趣的东西。”  
“给我。”超人说。  
记忆，无数记忆，关于他和蝙蝠侠。他们在无数破碎的时间线中游离，被通缉，被追杀，直到一方死亡便开启一个新的世界。刀枪拳脚，他清晰地感受着爱人温热的血液和冰冷的身体，他根本无能为力，好像他们的存在就是个错误。而这之中，似乎只有最初那个记忆完整的、没有犯罪的世界才是安全的。  
在那里，他们是一同长大的兄弟，他记得自己完整的人生。  
他们的父母从未遮掩自己来自未来干扰了时间线的秘密。在秩序之王杀死乔齐尔带走布鲁斯，土星女皇和霹雳大帝从肯特夫妇手中带走克拉克之后，世界走向了一个更好的全新未来——至少他们共同的新父母是这样教导他们的。  
超人对当时的生活很满意，虽然布鲁斯总感觉格格不入，他自己也会偶尔想象一个没被改变的世界，但正如布鲁斯所说，这不妨碍他们成为星球上最有权势的人，共同为新世界的光明未来而战斗。而记忆的最深处是一个格外特殊的日子，不仅仅因为那是他的生日，更是因为他打算在那一天向自己亲如兄弟的密友表白。  
这决定不是一时脑热，克拉克已经做了很长时间准备了，而现在的安排正是源于母亲大人的建议。土星女王是第一个发现他们感情的人，甚至早在克拉克本人之前，她曾因此不动声色地安排了很多优秀的女孩到两人身边，但克拉克下意识地拒绝了她们，而布鲁斯，好吧，那个工作狂可能都没发现身边人的性别比例变了，他对感情的敏锐程度并不比外星人强多少，不论是身边人的还是自己的。在从母亲大人那里得到了一些作弊信息后，克拉克对这一天期待已久。  
并肩战斗，庆祝生辰，他们接受了父母的指令前去处理喜马拉雅山上的僧人们。后面的回忆让超人感到万分罪恶，看着无辜的人们被自己残忍杀死让他痛不欲生，但这还不是最痛苦的，在他们被紧急召回面对神奇女侠带领的反抗者时，他失去了一切。  
“布鲁斯！不！”  
记忆里的超人抱着蝙蝠侠的尸体跪在地上，外界的超人猛然惊醒。那个承载着他前几生回忆的影子已经与他融合，现在，前路已经明晰——世界需要秩序，而现在正是时候。  
“这里是超人，要求召开联盟会议。”  
3  
“……以上。”认真起来的超人强势且令人信服，“卢瑟需要付出代价。”  
蝙蝠侠第一个反应过来，“你想私自逮捕一个国家总统？”  
“一个罪犯。”超人更正，“而且不是私自，我在请求联盟批准。我们都不想闪电侠的悲剧重演。”  
“我也不希望，但是我们无法审判他。”蝙蝠侠说，“法律不允许我们……”  
“那法律就是错的！”超人一捏桌子，他松开手退后一步，“抱歉，我的意思是，法律总需要完善，但恶人不该因此逃脱罪责。”他看向联盟的伙伴们，“我们成立正联，是为了帮助人们，也是为了给善良者一个榜样，如果闪电侠白白死去，那么正义何在？”  
这说服了戴安娜，她表态，“我的确还不太了解人类社会，但卢瑟的罪行不能就这么算了。”  
“附议。”绿灯侠紧接其后，“一定有证据让卢瑟伏法，但在这之前我们不能让他跑掉。”  
在所有人都同意通过后，大家一起看向了沉默的蝙蝠侠。  
“散会。”蝙蝠侠起身，“我需要和超人单独谈谈。”  
看着会议室的大门关闭，蝙蝠侠回头，“你疯了吗？这种行动会激怒政府，正如卢瑟所愿！”  
“我知道。所以正义联盟下一步是接管政府。”超人非常冷静地面对蝙蝠侠质疑的目光，“那些政客，他们只关心自己的利益，他们挑起战争，煽动矛盾，压迫平民。人们在受苦，他们需要帮助。”  
“帮助？哪种帮助？”蝙蝠侠不由自主地后退一步，“你想带着正义联盟统治世界？他们不会同意的，我也不会。”  
“我以为你会站在我这边，我很失望，布鲁斯。”超人突然出现在蝙蝠侠背后轻轻一敲，接下了他软倒的身体。  
蝙蝠侠再次醒来时实在孤独堡垒的房间，他下意识挥出的拳头被超人轻松握住。  
“放松，布鲁斯，你很安全。”超人把他按回疗养仓，“你身上的旧伤太多了，我早就想让你用一下这个了。”  
布鲁斯强迫自己冷静下来，“那个影子，对吗？”他抬起头看向超人的眼睛，“该死的我本该多关注一些的！”他抓着超人的红披风，“你被他影响了，超人，你要摆脱他！”  
“没有什么他和我，那个影子就是我，曾经的被我忘掉的那个我。”超人抓起他的手，“而我绝对不会再让你，或者任何人，牺牲。”超人松开他，启动仪器，“现在，你该休息了。”  
布鲁斯拍着疗养仓的窗口，“你想把我关在这里？正义联盟会发现的！”  
“不，他们不会。”超人的声音在治疗溶液中逐渐模糊，“我猜你见过那些以假乱真的超人机器人，何况，氪星还有非常先进的人工智能。相信我，这一次，我能保护好所有人，不会再有人死去。”  
4  
“……你要的资料我已经发过去了。”  
“多谢，布鲁斯，我真不知道没了你要怎么处理那些麻烦。”  
“这是我分内的工作。”蝙蝠侠敲打键盘的手一顿，“等等。”  
通讯器的另一端超人忙问，“出什么事了？”  
“没事，差点把重要文件删除，现在好了。”蝙蝠侠看着屏幕上杂乱的代码，自己常用的加密方式破解出前往孤独堡垒的信号，他扣上耳边的通讯器，“蝙蝠侠下线。”  
领主接管世界已经过了两年，人们终于迎来了梦寐已久的和平，虽然有一些不懂事的年轻人受挑拨在游行示威，但超人的确实现了他许诺的那个“没有孩子会因为一个持枪的混混而失去父母”的世界，这正是蝙蝠侠拼尽全力想达成的理想。他们拒绝让同伴的牺牲白费或重演，为此付出的那些代价都是可以接受的。  
蝙蝠侠一直愿意信任超人，但他已经习惯了怀疑一切。  
有这么一个定律。如果你想让一个机器人听话，你就不能给他自我。如果你想让一个蝙蝠侠忠诚，你就必须给他的脑子动点手脚。世界上没有两全其美的事情。让一个机器人拥有侦探的头脑？那是一定会出乱子的。  
事实上蝙蝠侠也是最近才察觉异样。在开始的清洗之后，领主管辖下的世界少有暴力事件。超人稳定发挥着演技，没人会突然对自己存在产生质疑。尤其是愤怒的阿尔弗雷德被超人劝到农场，而小鸟们又各自单飞，忙碌的工作斩断了一切发现蛛丝马迹的机会。但也正是因为忙碌，一次废寝忘食地应对经济危机后，蝙蝠侠对自己的身体强度有了怀疑。  
他是一个机器人——超人为什么要做出一个蝙蝠侠机器人？真正的蝙蝠侠又在哪里？  
看来答案已经自己跑出来了。  
前往孤独堡垒。  
若非这密信中提起，领主蝙蝠侠都没意识到他有多久没去过那里了。自从选择穿上灰披风，他频繁连线孤独堡垒也曾托超人使用其中技术，但他从未想过方便一些亲自过去，明明超人给过他权限的。  
真正的蝙蝠侠被困在那里，所以超人给他的程序做了修改？  
Well, we’ll see there.  
灰蝙蝠进入孤独堡垒的时候布鲁斯正在撸小氪，看见他进来后面色如常地支走了外星小遗民，手指自然地黑掉了孤独堡垒的系统，“氪星科技实在不好对付，超人又经常检查，我多花了点时间。”  
“你……和我想象的不太一样。”灰蝙蝠打量着这个一看就过得很好的囚徒。  
“你想象中我什么样？可怜巴巴地被关在笼子里？”布鲁斯反问。  
“至少不该自由到可以随意接触电脑。”灰蝙蝠揭过这一页话题，“超人把你关在这里，是因为你反对领主？”  
事情有点不大对劲。布鲁斯仔细审视灰蝙蝠，“难道我不该？”  
“就我看来，领主的接手并非坏事，或许是你的思想过于陈旧了。我的计算显示这有益于人类发展。”灰蝙蝠用孤独堡垒的电脑调出各地监控，显示出平静的街道和安静的人们。  
布鲁斯冷嘲，“这就是氪星毁灭的原因——永远不要让机器成为你的大脑。动用一下你的拟人思维，领主们在恐吓世界！”  
灰蝙蝠不以为意，“而这话出自一个以恐惧为武器的人之口。”  
“恐惧蝙蝠侠的是罪犯，不是普通市民。”布鲁斯在电脑上截取几段领主出任务的画面放大，“你有关注过那些平民的反应吗？还有多少人会面对领主感到开心？你们在夺走他们的思想和选择！”  
这让灰蝙蝠沉默了一会，但他很快平定了思绪，“任何东西都有代价——我们给予了安全，而且我们的选择总会更加合适。”  
“那领主和黑亚当有什么区别？”布鲁斯问。  
灰蝙蝠答：“黑亚当不再是罪犯了，他已经被领主招安，他现在是英雄。”  
布鲁斯更加讽刺性地指责，“而你还看不出问题？黑亚当没有变成英雄，是你们沦落成了罪犯！”  
“……”灰蝙蝠这次沉默得更久，他的视线在众多画面之间流连，紧紧抿起嘴唇。  
布鲁斯靠在一边，“如果你程序中真的有半点属于我的思维，你就一定知道自己该怎么做。”  
5  
领主们为蝙蝠侠的背叛而愤怒不已，在他们为世界付出了这么多之后，曾经的同伴却毫无征兆地抛弃了一切，试图让他们的努力白费。鹰女一锤砸破电击牢房带领众人脱困，但叛徒早已没了踪影。超人面色平静地安排领主前往各地镇压叛乱，明亮的白披风让同伴的怒火稍稍得以控制。  
“现在，出发。”他下达命令后转向唯一没做安排的神奇女侠，“戴安娜，我们去捉拿布鲁斯。”  
神奇女侠与他并肩飞行，“你有什么话想单独对我说？”  
“我曾经骗过你们。”超人目视前方，自顾自地说了下去，“蝙蝠侠最开始坚持反对我们去抓捕卢瑟，但我担心晚了卢瑟会脱逃——我太愤怒了——所以我改造了一个机器人让他扮演布鲁斯通过了提议。后来布鲁斯看到人们的反响接受了领主，但他说管理世界任务繁杂他分身乏术，所以我们留下了那个机器人来分管一部分职务，为了区分，机器人的制服改变了颜色。”  
戴安娜狐疑地挑眉，“所以我们平时见到的都是机器人？”  
“那只是暂时。布鲁斯身上的旧伤太多，我劝他先留在孤独堡垒多做治疗。你们通讯上的人都是布鲁斯，而且机器人也是他在远程操控。”超人解释，“但，你也知道布莱尼亚克的事，我最开始导入的AI似乎仍在程序中有留存并且产生了变异，我怀疑这次事件是他迷惑或控制了布鲁斯。”  
蝙蝠洞。  
布鲁斯正和灰蝙蝠合力分析氪星资料试图研制出早已被全面销毁的氪石，而此时卫星突然预警了两个高速移动的小型物体正在靠近哥谭方向。布鲁斯拿起声波炮和此前制作的半成品氪石激光枪，“你继续，我会尽量给你争取时间——别反对，计算上明显你的优势更大。”  
灰蝙蝠阻拦的话被他打断，点点头继续数据分析。  
“等一下。”想起孤独堡垒中超人讲述的那个所谓前世今生的诡异故事，布鲁斯突然放下枪回身，“我们交换一下衣物。”他边解领口边认真地看向对方，“相信我。”  
“你知道这样他们有可能杀死你吧。”灰蝙蝠皱起眉。  
“我有一个猜想需要印证。”布鲁斯见他不动，直接揪掉了他的面罩，“快点——如果我实验失败，答应我见机行事。”  
超人和戴安娜刚进蝙蝠洞就迎来一片刺目的亮光，氪石半成品虽然效果减半但仍能稍稍牵制住超人，主要的麻烦是几乎没有弱点的戴安娜，声波炮的强大推力让她难以靠近，可这造成不了实际威胁，能量迟早会用完，同时一边的超人也在快要恢复了。  
超人一飞起来就用热视线毁掉了布鲁斯手中的武器，“这里就交给你了。”他没有停顿地飞进了基地深处。  
多亏孤独堡垒的科技把蝙蝠侠的身体治了个七七八八，布鲁斯得以灵活地和戴安娜周旋几回，可惜绝对的力量面前技巧能起的作用实在有限，而作为战士长大的戴安娜也绝非莽夫。布鲁斯抛出的套索被戴安娜闪开抓在手里狠狠一拽，套索显然更愿意听从其真正的主人，布鲁斯没能及时挣脱被带着前倾，抓到机会的戴安娜毫不犹豫地拧断了他的脖子。  
“不！”  
超人把手上露出了内部线路还在冒电火花的人往边上一扔，推开戴安娜抱住了布鲁斯的尸体。  
戴安娜看见那个穿着便服和布鲁斯一模一样的机器人愣了几秒，一时脚软竟爬不起身。  
“布鲁斯……”  
超人跪在尸体旁边低喃。世界又一次支离破碎。  
轮回重启。  
6  
“……你确定你不需要帮忙？卢瑟刚进监狱，那几只调皮的小猫咪也都安顿好了，现在我完全可以帮你减轻点工作量的。”  
“不。”  
“嘿，你现在是有同伴的人了，不论我还是联盟都很乐意帮你减轻一些负担的。”  
“你们只要离我的哥谭远点就是最大的帮助了。此外，我有罗宾。”  
“哦……好的——但你知道怎么呼叫我对吧！”  
“蝙蝠侠下线。”  
蝙蝠侠把最后一个逃犯扔给戈登，回程换了西装。今天是他父母的忌日，他要独自去坟前献上一束玫瑰。  
阿尔弗雷德把自家少爷送到墓园门口，目送布鲁斯安静的背影远去。  
“噢不……”布鲁斯面对被挖空的墓坑，手中的玫瑰坠落在地。  
而与此同时，超人被金属人伪装的跳楼者欺骗，氪石子弹正中心脏；戴安娜在与豹女的交战中中毒，开始无差别攻击，执意把赶来的钢骨当成敌人战斗；绿灯侠在紫灯卡萝的心理战和稻草人的毒气的配合下，陷入对自身力量的恐惧；闪电侠中了镜像大师的圈套，被迫携带炸弹不停奔跑；荣恩被注射病毒，由汗腺排出的镁让他开始尖叫着燃烧。  
对以上事情一无所知的蝙蝠侠全心跟踪线索找去了雷肖古的秘密基地。恶魔之首淡定地挥退戒备的下属，无视蝙蝠侠的愤怒给出赞美，“侦探，你用的时间比我预计的要短。”  
“我父母的遗体在哪？”蝙蝠侠扔开两个昏迷的守卫。  
“请原谅我属下的无礼。现在大家都在关心另外一些事。”雷肖古说，“世界各地都陷入了读写障碍的混乱中，我的科学家研制了一种打乱人脑语言中枢的方式，文字流失只是个开端。”  
蝙蝠侠冷静下来，“不会太久，正义联盟会阻止你。无疑他们现在已经……”  
“被耽搁了。”雷肖古打断他，“我小心设计了这场战役，侦探。我必须如此，拉萨路之池对我的作用正在衰弱——其实，我开始考虑是否将它用于复活死者。”雷肖古让开身抬手指向池水上方悬挂的两个棺椁，“你认为呢？”  
“你疯了！”蝙蝠侠在震惊后陷入了暴怒，“这不可能！”  
“也许不是，”雷肖古说，“但是难道你就不会思念他们吗？”  
“你拿他们当诱饵，你这个混蛋！”蝙蝠侠握紧了拳头，“这一切是为了什么？你到底想干什么？告诉我！”  
雷肖古擦擦嘴角的血，“我一直希望让人类这种癌症在我的星球上减少到可以被控制，我承认正义联盟曾经阻止过我，但这一次，我一定不会失败——多亏了你的帮助。”他笑了起来。  
蝙蝠侠看着雷肖古的表情恍然惊醒，立刻伸手按上通讯器，“瞭望塔！超人！神奇女侠！随便谁！有人能听见吗！”  
“他们不能，这个基地屏蔽了你发出的信号。”雷肖古看着直奔外界的蝙蝠侠，对士兵下达命令，“干掉他。”  
“瞭望塔！正义联盟！”蝙蝠侠在雪地里奔跑着大喊。  
刚刚解决了戴安娜大脑中纳米机器人的钢骨听到了通讯，“蝙蝠侠，是你吗？这里是钢骨，我听不懂你在说什么！”  
蝙蝠侠听着耳机里传来的语言乱码，意识到雷肖古的计划已经进行到了下一阶段，他停止逃亡，看着追兵们的头盔，迎了上去。  
“钢骨，这里是蝙蝠侠，正在用防护耳机进行通话，认真听我的指示：给荣恩注射氧化铝，那能消耗掉他排出的镁。让闪电侠赶去冰山，把炸弹留在冰层里并尽快离开爆炸区域。绿灯侠需要的恐惧毒气的解药在蝙蝠洞，他面对的罪犯和人质都是假的。超人的皮肤无法正常切割，闪电侠可以去星际实验室取氪石金属刀，或者钢骨用蝙蝠洞的小片氪石作透镜发射激光，荣恩可以协助手术。神奇女侠的大脑中有纳米机器人，用……“  
“神奇女侠已经没事了，我们正在解救其他人。”  
“很好。恢复后立刻赶来我的信号发出地，我找到了雷肖古的发射塔。”  
7  
正义联盟重新上线。  
有了目标之后，摧毁信号塔不是难事，但幕后黑手表现出的冷静为胜利蒙上了阴影。  
“侦探，你认为我那些干扰人类语言中枢的科技是从哪里来的呢？”  
正义联盟闯入雷肖古的基地，恶魔之首和三个异常打扮的人站在一起。  
超人和蝙蝠侠看着那三个陌生的家伙却脱口而出，“爸爸妈妈……？”  
“什么？”正联其他人莫名地看着他们。  
“孩子们，”来自未来的秩序之王、土星女皇和霹雳大帝说，“你们太淘气了——为此你们必须受到惩罚！”  
迟来的记忆让蝙蝠侠终于明白了那些矛盾情感的由来，但现在不是谈这些的时候，双方已经交手。未来之人认为自己仍能像几个世界之前那样轻松解决掉联盟成员，但经过历练的英雄绝非起源时那般脆弱。土星女皇使用那些轮回中的记忆试图扰乱联盟的意志，到底兵败如山倒，英雄们最终度过了危机。  
把罪犯们关押以及遣回原籍都不是值得多说的故事，真正的问题在于尘埃落定之后的联盟会议。  
尴尬的沉默中，闪电侠率先好奇地发问，“……所以，你们真的因为我家沃利统治过世界？”  
被曝光了中二黑历史的超人拒绝回答，仍沉浸在不可置信之中、不知自己还该不该生气的戴安娜没有反应，荣恩一如既往地保持了可靠的沉默，刚来就陷入人生危机的钢骨正在努力缩小自己的存在感，只有勇气可嘉一身轻的哈尔照顾了一下好友，“你跑了那么久不饿吗？”  
巴里立刻听从建议闭嘴。  
“我在做出这些计划的时候并没有那些记忆，正义联盟是一股过分强大的力量，不加任何限制堪称愚蠢决定。即使再来一次，没有正义领主，我也会这么做。虽然我只制定了制服方案而非刺杀方案，但让计划被偷走是我的错。”蝙蝠侠站起来，“如果你们不能接受这些，我可以退出。”  
“我们是很生气没错，但还没这么严重吧……”巴里被吓到了。  
哈尔说，“我对那些计划没有意见，但蝙蝠你真的应该好好升级一下安保了。”  
“我也曾考虑过建立联盟档案，虽然没有那些制服计划，但我能理解你的想法。”荣恩说。  
钢骨坚持自己是个新人不肯掺和。  
终于回过神的神奇女侠有些愧疚地看向布鲁斯，“我从没想过我会……”  
“那不是你，戴安娜。”蝙蝠侠打断他，“你们有着不同的世界不同的选择不同的思想，不论那个神奇女侠做了什么，你都无需为她负责。”  
“多谢。”戴安娜叹气，“我同意你的说法，联盟的确需要约束——但你至少应该告诉我们一声的。”她放下那些沉重又显出勃勃的生气，“难道我们会不通事理吗？”  
“抱歉。”蝙蝠侠被她带动得放松下来，“这种情况不会再出现了。”  
散会后稍晚一些，结束了善后工作的蝙蝠侠作别值班的钢骨，走向传送装置。  
“布鲁斯！”在大厅一圈一圈踱步的超人看见他一下子飘了过来。  
蝙蝠侠扫过他背在身后的手，抬头，“什么事？”  
“没有——你知道我并不反感你的后备计划，只是……”他伸出手展开成掌，“你愿意接受这个吗？”  
“肯特，”蝙蝠侠接过他手上的小盒子打开，嘴角微不可见地上扬，“你准备了那么久，最后就打算用这个求婚？”  
克拉克眼前一亮，“我马上去买一个能带出去的！”  
“还有玫瑰和蜡烛，布鲁斯韦恩可不是那么好追的。”蝙蝠侠说着，用尖尖的爪子把氪石戒指收进了腰带。

**Author's Note:**

> 参考标注及碎碎念：  
> 1\. 氪星毁灭原因走TAS，布莱尼亚克作为AI阻止了乔艾尔的移民提议。  
> 2\. 领主囧叔换成钢骨，心灵感应太bug了发展不下去orz  
> 3\. 虽然这个白超没有漫画里那么丧病，但从漫画分析，白超应该是会演戏撒谎的，以及漫画在未来蝙蝠侠2.0和未来正义联盟2.0，都是17期  
> 4\. 领主、绝权和巴别塔的正联成员有差异，难以统一，这里的问题被我强行忽略了orz（领主是三巨头+斯图尔特、囧叔、鹰女及逝世的沃利；绝权是三巨头+哈尔、巴里、海王、囧叔；动画毁灭是三巨头＋哈尔、巴里、囧叔及没波及的钢骨；漫画巴别塔是三巨头+凯尔、沃利、囧叔、海王、塑胶人。  
> 5\. 绝权在非新52的超人与蝙蝠侠刊V1第14期，简直闪瞎眼。里面重启前最后一个世界的Boss是雷肖古，正好和巴别塔Boss一样。以及我真的觉得最后Boss战强行削正联，未来三人组最开始趁人不备能赢就算了，但大家都成长完了还碾压，绿灯闪电囧叔海王死的也太白给了吧！而且超人一被刀，蝙蝠侠就能雄起干掉雷肖古，然后就超蝙绝地反杀，合着之前都在划水呗？真就恋爱刊。  
> 6\. 漫画巴别塔确实挺狠的，比动画做的还过分，但写个同人宠一下本命，就对不起主世界正联给外传版本背一下锅了。  
> 7\. 天啊，这两个脑洞我本来想分开写黑甜的颜色来着，但最近软件事多而且我手感不好，再加上犯懒拖了好久，就莫名成了这个样子……


End file.
